Broken
by LongLostLover
Summary: Broken For InspriredByOQ week. I’ve been so blessed to a part of OQ fandom, so many talented and just passionate people! I was inspired by a beautul art by @Writtenndust. Canon. Sorry, this ficlet is short but be ready for some angst. It is set after Regina brings Robin and Roland from New York but Zelena’s pregnancy is still a burning issue. “Good can come from the broken.”


Sorry, guys, it's a bit too short and unbetaed so all mistakes are my fault. If you don't want any mentions of Zelena/pregnancy in your life than it's probably not for you. Bless all of you, readers, and each and everyone for creating any type of art and continuing doing stuff for OQ. They deserve the world! I do still feel strongly that A and E should've given Robin and Regina a chance to handle the situation on screen and discuss everything properly.

"GOOD CAN COME FROM THE BROKEN."

She's not a cuddler, well, they've established that a while ago. But with time that has changed quite a bit. It all began when they'd usually spoon after sex with their bodies completely satiated, little aftershocks still spreading pleasure in their relaxed limbs and their souls joined in one. The desire to cuddle came naturally then and she couldn't resist it. When she was stressed she'd let him hold her in her sleep and that was a new milestone in their relationship. He'd usually hug her from the back or she'd simply put her head on his chest and fall asleep like that with him inhaling the scent of her hair and listening to her breath become more even and shallow. He liked that, he loved holding her in his arms and fill her relax into his touch more and more unease sipping out of her. He'd always hate to leave her side to be back at his camp and his men as soon as the dawn colors the sky in its bright colors, but his son needed him and well, that what they've agreed upon. They'd just started to gain that intimacy that only married couples have and although they hadn't been together long both of them were so eager to see this relationship develop. But over the last several months all of that has changed. Ever since Zelena came back and pretended to be his deceased wife. He has become the one provoking stress in her life and he hates that. Now that they've come back from New York she hasn't been the same. They haven't been the same. He is no fool and he understands how hard it must have been for her not just to find out that he had tried to build a life with this fake Marian, but also that after he had told her that she was the one he'd chosen he could give her up so easily without a fight. God knows he'd never forgive himself for that. But they've talked about it. He was sure it was his Marian, the woman he owes everything to, the mother of his child. He was confused, sure, but he still thinks that doesn't excuse him. They did talk about that. She assured him that she understood. She said that her sister was a very skilled manipulator and he couldn't have known. They've talked and cried about it, they've screamed and fought and made up about it, they made love and had rough sex about it... What they didn't do was confide in one another. Something has broken, a big crack started stretching across something that was so whole, unbreakable, solid. Robin feels that more acutely now as they lie in her bed in her mansion not even facing one another. He's not sure what she really feels about this whole situation and she wouldn't open up. She closed herself off again. They did talk about what she thinks about this whole pregnancy situation and Zelena's betrayal or rather what he thinks she's trying to convince herself in. She says he's a victim in this performance of a crazy witch but that's not how he feels. He feels that he has betrayed her, betrayed her love, her trust. This guilt is swallowing him whole. She is still his Regina. She's strong and resilient that's what he loves most about her after all. He can see how hard she tries to put it behind her. But they have grown more distant, not physically of course (and he's grateful for that at least as it almost killed him the last time she's been around and wouldn't let him approach her) but emotionally they've been miles away. So for now they still have "us" but it has become "my son", "your son", "my home", "your camp", "my bed" and "your bed" instead of "our". He doesn't blame her. He thinks she is the true victim here, a victim in this sick game of fate. She needs time. But sometimes in times just like this when they lie partially naked on different sides of the bed (her bed) if there is ever going to be a way back to how they used to be before all this mess began. It hurts and he can't say that to her as he's too scared to inflict any more pain or sorrow on her, he'd rather cut off his arm than hurt her again. All that's left is to just burry his head in the pillow and try to turn off his mind completely. Maybe he'd be lucky enough and fall asleep tonight.

They lie in bed together yet there's so much space between them now. She can still feel the heat radiating of his body even though he's not close to her. She misses him, misses feeling him against her. They have not been the same. Regina can't help but feel it in the way he almost touches her from time to time. Like when he wanted to fix a stubborn lock of her hair but stopped midway, or when he wanted to pull her against his side as they were talking to David and Snow but then refrained and patted her on the back. It's as if he is afraid. And maybe he's still uncomfortable about being back in Storybrooke but it doesn't change the fact that she misses him, needs to feel that connection between them. They are still strongly drawn towards one another, still have to touch each other as if they need to make sure it's real, it's not just a dream or a fragment of their imagination. Only now he's too careful as if she was breakable and she's not made of glass! She still loves him deeply, she's confident of that. But the dynamic has changed. They are still very passionate and insatiable in bed, it's what comes after sex that has been bothering her. He has shut down, but she doesn't blame him, anyone would if that happened to him. But it hurts nonetheless. She has always been more "conceal, don't feel" type of person or at least most of her adult years but he, he has always been an open book, with her he always was! He has always been open and willing to share any and every part of his life until now. He needs time she keeps telling herself but she herself hasn't been fairing any better. Now when she sometimes looks at Roland she sees her, Marian, and she wonders how often Robin misses his deceased wife seeing her in his son every day. Then on other days she thinks about Zelena and her baby who will both become an inevitable part of Robin's life and the pain only grows and after the pain comes the guilt. She can't stop blaming herself for this whole mess. If she wasn't brave enough to except this gift of true love the first time, maybe she shouldn't have fall for the whole "Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina!". She didn't deserve a single thing and destiny has been reminding her of that over and over again. After all, technically, it was her second second chance at finding true love. She blew her first second chance and like Tink said ruined Robin's life. Maybe she should just stay away from him completely. This thought hurts the worst and she has to suppress a sob. But he must have felt something as she did her best not to make a single sound and yet she hears him move. The next moment she feels his warm calloused fingers touch her palm, just barely, a ghost of a touch. She hasn't even realized that her hand was so close to the middle of the bed. Seems like on some incomprehensible instinct she moved it closer to where he is lying. And even though it's just a slight touch it stirs something deep inside her. Her world is filled with a whole whirlwind of contradicting emotions, warmth, fear, happiness and sadness, anger and forgiveness, love and pain. She can hardly breath, she feels her lungs struggle for air as the things she feels are too overwhelming. But he is close, he wants to be close, he craves her touch just like she craves his, they belong together and that's how both of them have chosen it to be. So after a few tough seconds all of her feelings and emotions are consumed by just one. Love. She feels loved, she feels at peace with herself and with this cruel world, finally she feels at home and she just knows they'd overcome anything! It makes her want to cry and laugh all at the same time. She turns to see his face and meets his worried eyes as his fingers caress her palm gently now.

"Regina, love, is everything alright?", comes his raspy voice.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't think she can manage anything without bursting into tears of joy and pain gushing out of her body like a mighty waterfall. So she just cups his face and kisses the hell out of him. In that moment she knows they're going to be alright, they can do it together.


End file.
